


Secret Letters

by bewitchedbiitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Happy Ending, Home Renovations, Kreacher, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, a ghastly green carpet, hand holding, random house elves - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewitchedbiitch/pseuds/bewitchedbiitch
Summary: Draco is sent off to Azkaban on a reduced sentence after Potter stood up for him in court, but some people are less than pleased with his reduced sentence and take matters into their own hands. By sneaking letters to Malfoy in Azkaban, Harry provides little comfort. But when one letter doesn't reach Malfoy, Harry starts suspecting the worst and rushes to his aid.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Secret Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ❁ this is a Christmas present to my amazing partner, merry christmas babe!

“I just don't see why a boy of his status should get a lower status, after all he carries the mark and…” 

Draco Malfoy tuned out the fighting members of magic. He had dark rings around his eyes and his hair had become stringy, messy and growing into his face, no longer slicked back like before. His gray eyes, normally stormy and vibrant, had a glassy shean to them as though he was looking at things but not seeing them. 

“Excuse me, Minister, but before you give your verdict I would like to say something.” A new voice cut through the shrill din of the court. A voice that was both a comfort and set Draco’s nerves on edge. Harry Potter had stepped up, out of his seat in a dark corner of the room. Draco’s heart sped up slightly, holding his breath in fear of a longer sentence. Voices all around the court tittered but Draco paid them no mind, his eyes fixated on the Boy who Lived. 

“A lot of you may not be aware of this fact but Draco Malfoy is part of the reason that I stand here today. As you know I have already spoken on behalf of his mother, but without Draco’s wand, which he graciously threw to me, we would not be sitting here today.” Harry took a breath, as though daring anyone to interrupt. No one did.

“Draco Malfoy was a scared child who was born on the wrong side of the war, he was heavily influenced by his father and he had Voldemort-” a series of gasps rang through the crowd, Potter continued louder, “Voldermort living in his home for years and Draco was forced to do a series of things in order to keep his family safe, and for that can you really blame him? We have all lost someone in the war, some more than others, but what good is it taking away this young man's future by forcing him into a cell at Azkaban for the rest of eternity?

“He made mistakes in the heat of the war, I know I have as well and people have died because of it, but, one does what one must to protect their family. Thank you.” And with that Potter sat down. 

Draco’s heart was pounding uncontrollably and a thick fog filled his head drowning out the rest of the proceedings. He jolted when one of the guards tugged his arm sharply and he followed down the passage towards the fireplaces that the prisoners used. 

“Excuse me,” a voice stopped him and his guard in his tracks, “Barnaby Williams, right?” 

Of course Potter would know the guards, Draco tuned in just in time to catch how the two knew each other, a Weasley wedding. Potter was wearing clothes that actually fit for once and he looked less skinny than he had at Hogwarts. Draco dreaded thinking he actually looked good.

“Would you mind if I spoke to Draco, it’d only take a minute.” Potter said, sounding hopeful. The guard nodded, smiling at Potter and stepped a few paces away, shooting threatening glances at Draco.

“Hey Malfoy, I’m sorry I couldn't get them to reduce your sentence more, but 18 months is better than 15 years…” Potter trailed off and Draco couldn’t help but just stare at him. Eventually Draco nodded, offering up a weak smile.

“Thank you for everything you have done for my mother and I, we will forever be in your debt and if there is anything either of us can do-” Draco stopped. Potter was touching him. Well actually Potter was holding his hand. Draco stared at their conjoined hands in shock.

“You don’t owe me anything, it’s because of you I survived the battle, thank you.”

Potter was thanking him? No, this must be some practical joke. He expected Weasley to jump out and Potter to laugh at him but no, Potter was running his thumb over Draco’s knuckles.

“You’ll be okay in Azkaban, Hermione has gotten the Ministry to remove the dementors, she was very firm on that,” Draco nodded as Potter spoke, he’d heard the guards in the Ministry cells talking about it. “And once you get out, if you need a safe place to stay, or just someone to talk to, I live at number 12 Grimmauld Place, London.” Potter says with an open expression in his eyes, an expression Draco was taught not to show for fear of weakness. 

“Right! That's it, I really ought to be getting him away now Mr Potter.” the guard, Barnaby says. Potter nods, letting go of Draco’s hand and thanking the guard. Potter flashed one last smile at Draco before he was pulled away towards the fireplaces. 

❁❁❁

That first night, all Draco could think about was the way that potter had held his hand. It had been the first time in so long that someone, who wasn't his mother or a guard pulling and prodding at him to move faster, had touched him. The action had brought a wave of feelings that he had thought were firmly buried under shame and guilt from his school days. 

_What had Potter meant by it?_ He questioned, _were they friends?_ Draco shook his head at that thought. there was very little possibility that Potter would ever be interested in being friends let alone… more… with him… Draco scoffed at his own thoughts and rolled over on his cot in his cold cell, gripping at the measly blanket all prisoners were given. 

Even though the Dementors had been removed, courtesy of Granger, there was still an air to this place that tended to sap all the energy and hope from his soul. 

Meanwhile, in London, a Mr Harry Potter lay in a spare bedroom in Grimmauld Place, thinking over how he had grabbed and held Malfoy’s hand, a feeling of dread crept into his heart. He hadn’t asked for consent… _Dammit Harry! The least you could do is ask for consent before grabbing your former arch-nemesis’ hand!_ He berated himself, and hoped Malfoy wouldn’t hate him for it, or sue him, or whatever the wizarding equivalent of that was. 

He drifted off to sleep wondering what the wizarding equivalent of ‘suing’ someone was, promising himself to ask Hermione about it.

❁❁❁

The first letter came within a week of Draco being in Azkaban. Well, technically he had found it, hidden underneath the grey slop they had named stew. He had no idea how it had gotten there and hoped it wasn’t cursed and sent to kill or maim him for his crimes. His pulse quickened as he picked it up, hoping for a simple and painless death. 

“To Malfoy'' the envelope read, in the most untidy scrawl ever, and Draco’s pulse sped up for different reasons. It was from Potter. Had Potter finally come to his senses and realized that Draco was the evil monster the Ministry officials had painted him to be? Nervously he opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Malfoy_

_I hope you are well,_ _I mean you're in Azkaban so how well could you_ _I went to visit your mother. She sends her regards and hopes you are eating enough. She told me how much of a picky eater you are, really Malfoy?_

_I hope you don't mind that I went to see her, she’s not allowed many visitors and I didn’t want her to get lonely. Your mother also seems to be set on redesigning the whole manor from top to bottom, one of the elves also mentioned that you’d had some idea about turning it into an orphanage or preschool but she quickled shushed him. I think that would be a great idea, after your mother has had her way with it. I'm quite excited to see the finished result, I hope I get to see it after the redecorating._

_Hermione has decided to start working in the ministry, after she made a big fuss in the justice department about the way prisoners are treated at Azkaban. She couldn't decide on which department she wanted to work in though, so she’s currently working her way through week internships at each department. She's mental that woman, but she seems to be having fun._

_Ron decided that after Fred’s death, he’d help George out in the shop. I think he’s tired of fighting and I don't blame him, we were all kids thrown into war. Also because of Hermonie going into the Ministry, I think he thinks it’ll be easier for him to stay at home and keep things in order. He doesn’t know that I've seen his list of baby names and the wedding ring magazines he's tried to hide in his room. I’m really excited for them, really I am, but it just feels like they’re all leaving me behind._

_Even Ginny, she’s finishing her final year of schooling and has already gotten early acceptance into the Holyhead Harpies for next year. We broke up by the way, turns out we wanted different things from each other. At least there’s still Luna, she sends me letters every few days asking about my health and the nargles that are ever infesting my brain._

_Anyways, I do hope you are okay. I know this isn't really allowed and maybe you should just keep this hidden from the rest. It has got some notice-me-not-charms embedded but they might fade._

_Harry Potter_

Draco’s mind was racing, Potter was writing to him? And sending secret letters to him? And checking in on his mother? And telling him about his personal life? It felt as though they were almost old acquaintances and Draco almost… craved… that? No, that was absurd, the lack of other human connection and communication was definitely to blame for these peculiar feelings.

And honestly, he shouldn't be surprised by Granger’s interest and keen, albeit, annoying way of sticking her nose in everything, she did enough of that during their time at school. A pang of guilt rang through Draco at the thought of Weasley joining the other twin because… because… Draco stopped that train of thought. He knew the train of thought well, and he knew where it led him. He promised his mother and Pansy that he’d not fall into that pit, after they’d found him with slashes down his wrist after a particular bad thought.

He wondered how his mother was doing, Potter had said she was fine, but she always kept her mask well in place, it was only him who could see past his mother’s mask. He learnt from a very young age that certain emotions were allowed for only certain close companions. He hoped she was keeping well, he knew she was only allowed two elves and she had kept the one that had raised her and the other had raised Draco. He hoped they were keeping her company and out of trouble. She could be feisty when the time called. 

❁❁❁

Harry lay on the floor of his study, or well he had claimed it as his study, he had yet to make any changes to the place. But it had a desk, a comfy chair and a bookshelf, all the makings of a good study, or so he hoped. A painting hung on the far wall, of a gruesome battle he had no idea when had taken place. Because it was a magical painting, the poor victims were slain over and over by a dark hooded man on a black horse. He really should get rid of that painting, he thought to himself as he winced, watching the people under horsefoot getting trodden on. 

Harry turned his head away from the painting and looked up at the ceiling, his mind drifting to a certain blonde-haired git. He had gone to visit Narcissa in the week, using his ‘celebrity status’ as Ron called it to get into places he normally shouldn't. She had looked well, as regal as ever, even though she was on house-arrest for the next 3 years. She had told him about Draco as a child, it seemed like an easy topic for the woman to talk about. Narcissa spoke about him in such a loving, delicate way, it was clear to anyone that she loved her son. 

“I know it may seem silly, Mr Potter, for a mother to put their child through so much but still claim to love him as fiercely as I do, but I’m sure you understand, one does what one must to protect those they love in the harshest of situations.” Narcisa had said to him with a grim smile on her face, and a pang of sorrow rang through Harry. He had written to Draco later that evening and the letter had sat on his desk for 2 whole days before he decided to send it to Draco. 

He had earlier in the year sent Kreacher to work for the Ministry and with Kreacher’s _friendly_ disposition, they had sent him to work in Azkaban, preparing food. Kreacher came back on the weekends to make sure Mr Potter wasn't tarnishing his Mistress’ house anymore than he was by simply being there. It was then that Harry had asked Kreacher, very sweetly, if he would pass the letter to Draco Malfoy. Kreacher’s ears had pricked up at that, a Black descendant, in Azkaban, of course Kreacher would pass on the letter, muttering to himself about the nobility of the Black Family. 

And that is how the letter found its way underneath Draco Malfoy’s slop, with a waterproofing charm on it. 

It was just then that the fireplace roared to life and Hermione stuck her bushy haired head through it, “Harry, are you alright? Do you need me to come through?” Her worried voice sparked Harry into an upright position.

“No Hermione, I’m okay, just resting.” He responded.

“On the floor…” she queried but didnt push and he just nodded.

“I’m just checking in, Molly wants to invite you to supper by the Burrow on Friday evening.” she said.

Harry nodded, his eyebrows furrowed trying desperately to recall which day it was exactly. Hermione, sensing his confusion, alerted him to the fact that it was Tuesday. Harry nodded, thankful, while calculating how long Draco had been in Azkaban for. 2 weeks, 6 days. 

“Harry?” Hermione’s voice cut through his thoughts, “are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m okay, Hermione, just thinking.” he answered.

Hermione’s eyebrows came together in a concerned expression, “have you been sleeping? Are the nightmares back?”

Harry looked away from the fireplace, “they don't keep me up that much…” just then a thought came to him, “does the wizarding world have like a furniture store? Or like a DIY store?” 

Hermione's eyes lit up, “oh harry! Redoing Grimmauld Place would be amazing! I'll send along some catalogs and DIY books! Oh this is exciting!”

Harry felt a smile creep onto his face, “thank you Hermione, I’ll pop in at Flourish and Botts too.” but Hermione had not heard him, she was already muttering to herself and a quill which was taking quick notes next to her, then her head disappeared from the fireplace altogether and the call ended.Harry smiled to himself, he knew how Hermione could get, he better send a note to Ron, apologizing for getting his girlfriend stuck on another task. 

Harry stood up and walked towards the painting on the wall and took it down. Progress, he thought. Turning around slowly, Harry headed over to his desk and took a seat whilst pushing his hair out of his eyes, his mind wandering to how Malfoy was. He picked up his quill and began writing a quick note to Ron and sent it off with a barn owl named Rocky which was a gift from Hagrid, who had sobbed upon hearing the news about Hedwig, before starting yet another letter to his supposed ex-arch nemesis.

❁❁❁

Draco’s entire body bristled with fear as he heard footsteps approaching his cell door. certain guards had not been happy about his short sentence and had taken it into their own hands to deliver some type of justice. A whispered spell was heard before Draco was knocked back off his small cot and into the wall on the other side of the small room. 

His head slammed against the wall, and a blinding pain shot through it. He felt the warm trickle of blood on his neck. He gritted his teeth as the tears welled up in his eyes but he refused to let them fall, not when he could sense his attacker watching him. He tried blinking the tears away but his vision remained blurry. 

A cold chuckle was heard from the passage outside his cell and then the sound of footsteps walking away. Draco sighed and slumped down against the wall, hanging his head. 

Hours or minutes could have passed and Draco would not have known. a slow shuffling and quiet grumbling woke him from what he guessed was a deep sleep. It was a house elf delivering the evening's meal. Draco krept forward to the bars of his cell to receive his meal. 

The house elf waited patiently as Draco sluggishly moved forward. “Excuse me,” Draco said in a voice that sounded strained and foreign, “could you please cast an Episkey on my cut?” Draco asked the elf, moving his body so the cut faced the elf. 

He heard the elf gasp at the sight of it and knew there must have been a large gash. He then heard the elf whisper something and a hot then very cold sensation ran down his neck to his spine and he knew it was healed.

“Thank you so much,” Draco said, trying his best to smile at the elf as he took the platter of food from their small hands. The elf nodded and then quickly disappeared from view. 

Draco sighed and rolled his head, feeling barely any twinges of pain. He sat on his cot and lifted a forkful of today’s mystery slop to his mouth, swallowing it down quickly. On his third forkful, he noticed something gleaming at the bottom of his dish, putting his fork down and expertly balancing his dish on his hands he pulled out another envelope titled ‘Malfoy’ in a messy script. His heart warmed and a sensation settled in his stomach, but Draco was quick to blame that on the food. 

_Dear Malfoy_

_I bet you think I’m bribing someone to get these letters in here, but I'm actually just asking a friend of mine very nicely. It's still not allowed though, I wonder why, I”ll probably ask Hermione about that._

Potter has a friend in here? In Azkaban, a guard? Could it be the guard that seems to have an affinity for harming Draco? No, surely not…

_I hope you’re doing alright,_

Draco scoffed, doing alright, sure. He had a cut on his head to prove that.

_I’ve decided that I want to renovate my house. I think your mother inspired me. I’ve already got Hermione doing research, well, actually I asked if there’s a wizarding hardware store and she got a bit excited about research. I’m thinking about stopping in by your mother again to ask for a few tips and tricks._

Potter was going to renovate his house… just out of the blue… because he felt like it… Gryfindors, Draco cursed, always rushing into things without any planning.

_You’re probably wondering why exactly I want to renovate and the truth is, I've no idea. There was just this really ugly painting in one of the studies in Grimmauld Place that had this scene of a battle and horses were trampling people underfoot and it was just gruesome. So i thought, why not start here and try to make some changes. This house feels like it hasn’t seen a paintbrush in over a century._

Draco thought back to a conversation he had heard between his mother and his aunt, something about Mudbloods moving into a family home. They must have been discussing Potter’s house. And if that was so, it would mean that Potter was living in Aunt Walburga’s house.

_But that’s not the only horrible painting, there’s this full size portrait right by the door that screams and makes a fuss about the smallest things. The amount of times she’s called my friends mudbloods is enough to make me want to rip her off and set fire to the painting. But she seems to be stuck pretty strong to the wall, almost as if she was painted on the wall itself._

Draco smiled to himself, that was Aunt Walburga.

_I think that’s another reason I want to renovate. I've had this place so long and it’s legally in my name, I guess it’s time I make it my own. It’s what Sirius would have wanted, I doubt he would have wanted me to sit around moping in his house, wasting my time. Sirius is my godfather and your cousin, but I guess you knew that._

Draco could not remember him, but the name had sounded familiar, it was possible Aunty Bella had spoken about him once or twice. Often his name was in a sentence with the words “blood traitor” and “mudblood friends”.

_I better go to Flourish and Botts, before Hermione pops round expecting to see my research and I have nothing. I hope you are well._

_Harry Potter_

Potter was writing as though they were old friends and had never gone through a war. As though Draco was in some distant land and not stuck in Azkaban reading smuggled letters. And a small part of Draco secretly loved and looked forward to these letters, albeit he’d only received two so far. He put the letter down gently next to him and quickly finished his ‘dinner’. He then waited for the house elf to come back around to collect trays then he collected the letter that he had laid on the bed, hidden from view of the elf and carried it to the foot of his bed. 

The cell was hardly a room, it was barely 2 and a half meters across and 3 metres wide. As you entered the door, the ‘bed’, although it was more of an army cot, was on your right and on the left in the far corner was a simple toilet and handbasin. There was a tiny window opposite the door that had some sort of charm on it that prevented any rain from coming in. But didn't keep the cold out. 

At the foot of his bed, Draco bent down and slipped the letter in between the foot of the bed and the wall, where it fit perfectly with the previous letter. He got up and sat on the bed, facing the window, thinking about his mother and hoping a certain raven-haired person was having luck with his renovations.

❁❁❁

Harry Potter was not having luck, none at all. Hermione had provided him with a series of books and manuals of home decor and renovations and DIY, but none of it seemed to be working at all. He was currently trying to remove the ghastly green carpet from his living room but it seemed to be stuck down with industrial grade sticking charms. He had gone through nearly all the charms in the books and none of them seemed to be doing much. 

‘Alright,’ thought Harry, ‘you win this round.’ And into the kitchen he went, where he had placed all the shrunken furniture from the living room on the kitchen table. He set down the book he had brought from the living room and his plans for how he wanted said room to look. Contrary to popular belief, Hermione wasn't the only one who planned. He opened one of the furniture catalogues and started paging through, bookmarking items he liked. 

“Oi mate!” a voice jolted Harry out of his deep interior design thoughts. Ron was leaning against the door of his kitchen, “I’ve been standing here for a while, where’ve you been?” he said in a joking manner.

Harry smiled and held up his catalogue so Ron could see the front, Ron shook his head.

“Hermione mentioned you were starting this stuff, I think you’re bloody mental to do it all yourself, there are wizards who do this sort of thing.”

“Who said I’m doing this all myself, didn’t you hear about Saturday’s plan?” Harry said and Ron’s eyes widened. Harry burst out laughing, “I’m joking mate, although some help would be appreciated…”

Ron chuckled as he took a seat at the table next to Harry, “I’ll gather the others and we’ll come do what we can on Saturday, probably bring Mum along too, she knows a lot about this stuff.”

“You’re a lifesaver mate, feels like this house is going to kill me.” Harry smiled.

Ron laughed, “Oh I can hear the headline now, _Boy who lived murdered by carpet”_

Harry grinned and punched Ron’s arm. Ron snickered, “so, what have you got to eat around here?” 

Harry shook his head, “Haven’t done shopping in ages, there might be some Chinese takeout in the fridge and possibly cheese?”

Ron looked mortified, “Lunch at the Leaky?” Harry quickly nodded, and the two apparated out of Harry’s kitchen and into the Leaky. 

Later that night, Harry lay in bed thinking about his day. After lunch with Ron, they had stayed at the Leaky talking to Hannah Abbot, who was dating Neville and had passed on the invite to rip up part of Grimmauld Place on the weekend. From there the pair had walked across to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where George had chastised Ron for taking ‘a lunch so long I’ve aged 7 years and got married’. Ron had simply rolled his eyes and got back to work, pulling Harry into the backroom to assist with a series of tasks.

Harry smiled to himself and rolled over, his thoughts drifting to Malfoy. Kreacher had been delivering his letters and providing very vague updates on his ex-archenemies. Although his last update had made Harry worry. All Kreacher had said was that Bipsey had to cast an Episkey on a prisoner who was bleeding. When Harry had asked who the prisoner was, Kreacher had grumbled something about Bipsey and went off into the house. Kreacher had been mad at Harry all week since Harry had started redecorating the place.

Harry’s mind drifted off to holding a certain blonde’s hand before he finally succumbed to sleep.

❁❁❁

Draco woke with a start, it had been difficult to fall asleep and he expected that he had been asleep for about 3 hours at most. He had just blinked the sleep out of his eyes when he heard the sound of footsteps coming down the passage. Draco tensed up as the footsteps grew closer. It sickened Draco that he knew his attacker by their footsteps and he knew they were coming down the passage.

Draco rolled over and pulled the blanket over his back, making any attempt to shade himself from the oncoming onslaught. The footsteps stopped right outside the door and Draco tried to steady his breathing to seem asleep. 

The first jinx came before Draco really prepared himself and he tried not to cry out in pain. But after the 5th or 6th one Draco had given up stifling whimpers of pain. He had lost count by the time he had been hit with the cruciatus curse. Using practises he had mastered while the Dark Lord had lived in his house, Draco retreated into a safe place in his mind and slipped unconscious. 

❁❁❁

Harry sat down in his new study, appreciating the new furniture that had been installed to write a letter to Draco.

_Dear Malfoy_

_Can I call you Draco now… I mean if that's okay with you. I mean I’ve been sending these for a while. I do hope you’ve been receiving these and are doing okay._

_I finally got around to redecorating the house, I kinda roped in Ron who just invited everyone else and it became a whole weekend thing. They all pitched up Saturday morning with a variety of tools and food. Neville figured out how to remove the ghastly green carpet from my living room before going off to tackle the back yard with Hannah, they make one hell of a team._

_Under the carpet we discovered some amazing hardwood floors that Mrs Weasley took charge of whipping into shape with some handy spells she taught me. Anywhere you went in the house there was noise and renovations. I walked into one of the spare bedrooms and George and Angelina were building furniture. I still don’t know how they did it, them and Ginny built most of the furniture by hand! Except for the small summoning charm of course._

_After Mrs Weasley had gotten the entire first floor’s floor done, she hurried into the kitchen where Hermione was trying to stop Mr Weasley from attempting to “modify” my kitchen appliances. The three of them managed to set up the kitchen in a functional way where the fridge isn't behind the pantry. I even have a kitchen island, and a dishwasher (I hope you know what those things are). And! It was a team effort but we finally got down that horrid painting and the family Tapestry, I haven't gotten rid of it, I do want to show you and your mother. It is your heritage._

_Day 1 was mainly setting things up and clearing the first floor out, which consists of the kitchen, living room, a type of library/study, a bathroom, a spare room and the dining room. On Sunday, Mrs Weasly brought Sunday lunch to us and we had an amazing feast at my new dining table, it was so nice to have everyone around. Even Luna came around, upon Ginny’s invite, I think there’s something going on there - I’m not as oblivious as everyone thinks. Luna blessed every room and was burning sage too, to clear the air of old troubles apparently. We also managed to clean out the top floor which was all 3 bedrooms, my study, which finally feels like mine, and another bathroom._

_I can't believe they managed to do all of this. And it looks amazing, I have to show you sometime. This home finally looks and feels like mine. I can't wait to invite your mother around for tea. The garden isn't quite complete yet, Neville and Hannah had issues clearing out some of the plants apparently there were quite a few dangerous plants I didn't even know were living there. Of course you can imagine how unhappy Kreacher was that we were destroying his Mistress’ possessions, but I’m sure he’ll get over it. I’ve let him keep any possessions he’s particularly attached to and he has his little room behind the kitchen. We have a very firm agreement that he is to keep it clean and I won’t interfere. You probably think I’m mental. But Hermione thinks it’s healthy, and I’m not one to argue with her._

_I’m sorry, don’t mean to go on about this, just thought you’d like to know how it’s going. Hermione tried to corner me to ask about possible career plans but I asked Mrs Weasly how her gnome issue was and successfully avoided that conversation. I don’t think I want to have a career, I just want to be, you know. I’m tired of being the saviour and having my every step followed, I just want to be Harry. I don’t want to fight or solve crime, just want to finally enjoy life and have drinks with my mates and someone who loves me. Maybe I’ll take up baking next, that seems like fun._

_I hope you’re okay_

_I’ll let you know how your mum is doing in my next letter_

_Harry Potter_

Harry signed off and smiled at his letter. His eyes traveled to the photo frame sitting on his desk, it was a house warming gift from Hermione and Ron, it was a picture that they had taken the summer after the war when they had finally taken some down time to just relax. His smile widened and he got up to finish sealing his letter, cast some final protection charms on the envelope and headed to bed for some much needed relaxation in his new and comfy bed. 

He’d hand the letter to Kreacher just before he leaves in the morning, he thought as he snuggled down under his duvet. 

❁❁❁

The following Tuesday, Harry picked up a book on gardening and how best to treat the plants that Neville had deemed dangerous. Luna popped in on Wednesday, just as he was getting ready to tackle some of the less dangerous weeds and promptly joined him. Luna told him all about her latest article that she was putting into the Quibbler and how best to prevent nargles from infesting his home. 

When they had retreated inside, tired and dirty, Harry had suggested they order Chinese for an early supper and they continued to talk on. Harry tried and failed to subtly ask Luna about Ginny and Luna smiled dreamily, saying that Ginny was very sweet to her and had promised to take her flying to look for a creature Harry wasn't sure existed. It was nearing midnight when Luna had said goodnight and bid him farewell. Yet before she left she asked Harry if he knew how Draco was, and Harry paled. 

“Uh… no, no I don't, he’s still in Azkaban isn't he?” Harry asked, doing his best to not be suspicious. Luna shrugged, and told him that Draco had appeared in her dream and she hoped he was okay, then she apparated out of his living room. 

Harry headed up to bed, concerned that his one-sided pen pal had come to any harm in Azkaban. He knew not all of the guards were friendly towards the prisoners but going so far as to hurt them badly, it just didn't seem right. He resolved to ask Kreacher once he was home for the weekend.

❁❁❁

Except Harry didn't get the chance to, Kreacher appeared in the kitchen on Friday afternoon, just as Harry was taking his toasted cheese sandwich out of the machine. 

“Master Harry,” Kreacher started to say but Harry cut him off.

“It’s just Harry, Kreacher” Harry tried to correct him. But Kreacher pulled a face and continued talking.

“Master, Harry,” Kreacher began again with more attitude than was necessary, “I’ve come to return your letter.”

Harry’s heart dropped, “My letter? The one for Malfoy?”

“Yes,” Kreacher went on, “the noble young Black boy is in Azkaban’s infirmary ward, Bipsy says he was attacked again.” 

Harry’s breath got caught in his throat and all he could think was “again?”

“Kreacher, who is in charge of Azkaban?” Harry asked, trying to control the rage that had bubbled up inside him.

Kreacher shrugged, he wasn't a part of that department. Harry set down his toasted cheese and went into the living room, leaning down to floo Hermione. Hermione had Fridays off from the ministry internship programme. 

She picked up on the second ring, “Hi Harry, I’ve been meaning to speak to you about-” her words died in her throat when she saw his expression, “Harry, what’s wrong, what happened?”

“Hermione, who is the head of Azkaban?” Harry asked as calmly as he could. 

Hermione frowned, “They appointed Eldon Leveret after the trials, why Harry, what happened? Step back, we’re coming through.”

Harry stepped back, he figured it’d be easier to storm the Azkaban offices with her than without. Hermione stepped through with Ron following her holding a bowl of macaroni and cheese, he looked very miserable to have been disturbed during his meal. 

“Harry, what's going on? Why do you look like you’re about to avada your TV.” Hermione asked once she was seated on the couch. 

“Before I fully explain you have to promise not to be mad with me.” Harry said, sheepishly. He knew full well that an angry Hermione would bypass his anger.

Hermione looked skeptical so Ron piped up sounding worried, “Mate, whatever you’ve done we’ll work through it.”

Harry decided to bite the bullet and tell them. They handled him coming out as bi, they could surely handle this. “I’ve been writing letters to Malfoy in Azkaban” 

“Letters aren’t delivered to Azkaban,” Hermione said impatiently.

“I know, I’ve been asking Kreacher to deliver them for me. He puts them in Malfoy’s meals” Harry admitted.

“Harry! You can't do that! Have you been caught, is this why you called asking about Levert?” Hermione sounded indignant.

Harry shook his head, “I havent been caught, as far as I know, no one knows what I’ve done except Kreacher and now you two.”

“Okay so what’s the issue mate.” Ron asked. He was seated next to Hermione and hadn’t touched his food.

“Kreacher!” Harry called and he popped into the room, “Please will you tell Ron and Hermione what you told me.”

“Kreacher had said to Master Harry that young Master Malfoy descendant of the most noble house of Black was attacked by one of the guards, Bipsey had told Kreacher that Bipsey had to cast episkey on a blonde prisoner last week and that Bipsey had seen him in the infirmary ward and Colkey in the Infirmary had said that he was very badly injured.” Kreacher recounted. 

Hermione’s eyes were wide and Ron looked concerned, “Someone’s been abusing Malfoy in Azkaban.”

“Hermione, he doesn't deserve to be in there and they’re going to kill him if he stays any longer. He was a child, we all were.” Harry said, the anger bubbling up again, “We can't let this go on.”

“Mate what do you expect us to do, they don’t allow visitors in there unless you’re really far up in the Aurors.” Ron said, looking disappointedly at his bowl of mac and cheese.

It was silent for a beat.

“We can call Kingsley, say we have cause to believe that someone is abusing prisoners at Azkaban and that it should be investigated. Maybe and only _maybe_ if you ask nicely, Harry, he’ll let you into the infirmary.” Hermione said quietly.

About 10 minutes later, the trio was seated in Kingsley Shacklebot’s office, explaining to him while doing their best to leave out the bits of information that could get Harry into some serious trouble. 

Kingsley, upon hearing what they had to say, leaned on his desk and laced his fingers together, “How certain are you that this has happened?”

“Very, sir.” Harry answered. 

Kingsley sighed, then scribbled something on a spare piece of parchment, whispered an incarnation to this and it flew out the door. “You're not the first people to suspect this or come to me about this, and I’ve been building a case for a while.” he said.

There was a sharp rap at the door and someone entered on Kingsley’s command. “This is Olive Felide, they’ve been secretly investigating and building a report on this, take a seat Felide.” 

Olive was tall, had bright brown eyes and short cropped brown hair with blonde highlights, on the collar of their cape was a small pin that read, ‘they/them’.

Olive handed a dossier to Kingsley and sat, shooting a friendly smile at the trio. Kingsley continued, “I really shouldn’t be doing this but..” he trailed off and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Felide, I’m going to send you to Azkaban on some ‘official business’ and I’m going to allow two of you to go with, obviously that will be you Hermione. we’ll say that you wanted to try your hand at this department again and Harry, I’ll send you, make up some story about the saviour interning or something at the DMLE. I’m sorry Ron, it will look too suspicious if I send you in too, everybody understand?”

Everyone nodded.

And that was how Harry found himself standing in what he guessed was the lobby of Azkaban. Hermione had summoned a clipboard out of nowhere and started taking notes, of what Harry had no idea. Harry tugged at the collar of his standard DMLE uniform that had been issued to him. Olive had disappeared into one of the offices to talk to the head guard about ‘important business’.

“Harry, we need to find a way into the Infirmary ward” Hermione whispered to him, hiding her face from the witch seated at the desk in front of them. 

“What do you want me to do?” Harry whispered back, “You’re the smart one!”

“Harry James Potter, I know you did not just say that to me!” Hermione hissed to him and Harry immediately regretted opening his mouth. 

Harry sighed, _time to use that ‘star privilege’ Ron jokes about_ , he thought.

He approached the desk where a young witch was seated, she glanced up at him and attempted to stifle a giggle. 

“Hi there,” Harry said and then mentally kicked himself, _‘Hi there’? Who am I?_ He thought, trying his best to keep a smile on his face. 

“Hi~” The young witch all but giggled to him.

Harry smiled, feeling all sorts of awkward, “Um, Rosetta is a beautiful name, it clearly suits you.” Harry said, reading her name tag.

The girl blushed, and tittered as she looked back down at the papers littering her desk, “Thank you, Mr Potter, um, if this isn’t too forward, could I get your autograph?” Rosetta asked and blushed even redder. 

Harry smiled and heard Hermione scoff behind him, “Of course, do you have a pen and paper?” Rosetta nodded and handed him a quill with a pink glittery feather and Harry signed the page and handed it back to her. She looked like she was about to pass out from glee. 

Harry, not knowing what to do, looked back at Hermione who , who raised her eyebrows at him and looked towards the door leading into the prison, “Could I ask you a small favour,” Harry asked, turning back to the girl, “could my partner and I have a small tour? See we really want to be a part of the DMLE and this could really help us once we start solving cases..” 

Rosetta’s eyes widened and she looked out towards her boss’ office, “I’m not really supposed to allow non-staff into that area but…” she trailed off and Harry did his best to smile warmly at her, it must have worked because she blushed again, “I guess since you _are_ Harry Potter and _that_ is Hermione Granger, it wouldn't hurt to show you the guards room and the Infirmary, but you cannot tell anyone I did this.”

“My lips are sealed” Harry smiled as Hermione got up and elbowed him in the ribs once their tour guide had turned her back. 

“ _Beautiful name?_ Wow Harry, really laying it on thick aren’t you?” Hermione said almost gleefully, “Ron is going to love this.”

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Rosetta through the doorway and into a passage. 

❁❁❁

“And this here is the Infirmary where prisoners or guards are treated if they are injured for any reason, this is also where prisoners have their first check ups when they arrive.” 

It had been about 45 minutes since they had started their tour, Rosetta had found it of utmost importance to show them every room in painstaking detail all while twirling her hair and making eyes at Harry. Hermione was reaching her limit. They had perked up at the mention of the infirmary.

“Do you have a nurse on patrol at all times?” Hermione asked, poised with her pen over her clipboard.

“No, actually, if the situation calls, we will summon one from St Mungo’s, but usually a guard will just administer what the patient needs.” Rosetta answered sheepishly.

Harry pricked up at that, that didn't seem right. He shot a look at Hermione who sent a similar one back as they followed Rosetta into the ward.

The room was dusty, and had a sour smell. All except one bed was empty, except for that there was no one else in the room. 

“You have a patient in here and no one monitering their vitals? Have they even seen a doctor?” Hermione questioned, her autoriatina voice taking over.

“Um, well I don't know,” Rosetta stammered. Harry ignored them and walked towards the patient, he already knew who it was. 

Malfoy lay in the bed, barely moving. The bandages around his head were soaked with blood, his hair was sticking up in funny positions and his face was badly bruised. Yet his chest rose and fell ever so slightly. 

“Hermione.” Harry said, and his voice left no room for discussion. Hermione hurried over and gasped when she saw him. 

“He can't stay here, he needs to go to St Mungo’s now.” Hermione whispered to Harry, paying no mind to the secretary who stammered out a protest but fell silent when Harry looked at her. 

“Can you check his vitals?” Harry asked Hermione who was worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Hermione had started answering when the body in front of them seemed to gulp in air and attempted to open his eyes. 

Harry rushed forward in an attempt to stop Malfoy who was trying to sit up, Malfoy’s eyes darted around the room as Harry guided him back into a horizontal position. 

“Harry?” Malfoy’s shaky voice sounded out.

“I’m right here Malfoy,” Harry replied but Malfoy’s eyes seemed to struggle to focus on him. Harry reached out and took his hand, he could feel the bones beneath Malfoy’s skin and he gritted his teeth. 

Hermione’s eyes were large with worry yet when Harry looked at her, he could see that she was fighting the urge to rage. “I’m going to test his vitals now,” Hermione said, addressing Harry more than Malfoy. Harry nodded and held Draco’s hand as firmly as he could without it being too painful for the emancipated man. 

She waved her wand over Draco’s body and whispered an incantation, Draco and the bed glowed a calming green for a few seconds before Hermione pointed her wand at her clipboard and a series of words appeared on the blank sheet. She looked over the sheet and seemed to take a deep breath before turning to Harry. 

“He has multiple wounds, all of them from curse damage, I think there's at least 2 broken ribs and I can sense that one of the Unspeakables has been used on him. he needs to go to St Mungo’s.” Hermione announced grimly.

“Summon Olive, we need to speak with them,” Harry said, “Rosetta, sit, I’d prefer if you didn’t go anywhere.” Rosetta, who had been trying to sneak to the door, stopped and took a seat in one of the waiting chairs next to an empty bed. 

Hermione finished conveying a message to her patronus and it bounded out of the room. It then fell silent in the room and Harry turned back to Draco, whose eyes still seemed to be darting around the room. 

Footsteps could be heard hurrying down the passage. Draco’s eyes stopped darting around the room and finally focused on Harry, his eyes grew and he gasped. Draco tightened his grip on Harry’s hand and seemed to shrink into himself. He pulled his legs up towards his body and began shaking. 

“Harry-” Hermione started when the door to the Infirmary opened and a guard stepped in. 

“Antone, what are you doing here? Are you the one caring for the patient? They won’t let me leave!” Rosetta said, leaning forward in her seat.

Antone’s eyes widened, then hardened.

Harry locked eyes with the man and then with a slight flick of his hand, ropes sprung out of nowhere and bound Antone as he dropped to the floor. Hermione turned to Harry as Rosetta started protesting and they shared a look. 

“Rosetta, please stop shrieking.” she scolded the secretary. It was then that Olive burst through the Infirmary doors with the head guard behind them. 

They took in the scene laid out in front of them. A shrieking secretary, a bound guard yelling into the floor, Hermione, standing over said guard. And Harry standing over the only occupied bed where the patient seemed to be shaking. 

“What is going on here?!” the head guard roared over the din. 

“Sir, I am going to have to ask you to please take a seat next to the screaming woman, I have already contacted my colleagues.” Olive said, calmly as they walked over to Harry, “Hermione, cast a muffliato please.” 

The room became much quieter as quiet pops were heard from outside the ward. Kingsley entered and made his way over to Harry, joining Olive and Harry at the bed, whilst ignoring everyone else. 

Kingsley took one look at Malfoy in the bed then turned to another Auror, “Cornus, summon St Mungo’s, we need one medi-witch to help us take our patient through.” Cornus nodded and made his way outside. “Harry, you’ll go with them.” Kingsley said looking at the two’s joined hands, he then nodded at Harry then took Olive’s arm and guided them over to Hermione, engaging the two in an intense discussion. 

Harry looked back down at Draco who was still shaking.

“Harry?” the blonde asked again, still not seeing Harry.

“I’m right here Draco, and I’m not going anywhere.” Harry replied soothingly. Cornus then retired with a Mrs Weasley looking woman just with gray hair, and a name tag that read, ‘Myrle Smallflower’. 

“Right! Is this him then?” She asked and Harry nodded. She then turned to him and looked at their conjoined hands. “Dearie, you might need to let go when we transport, it's going to be a very painful experience for you and him, I’m sure you can apparate with the auror.” she smiled at him in a kind way but Harry didn’t want to let go. 

He looked at their hands while the medi-witch prepped Draco and the bed he was in.

“Draco,” the name felt strange in his mouth but Draco’s eyes finally seemed to focus on him, “I have to let go now, okay, but I’ll be with you the whole time, I promise.” Harry mustered up the strongest smile he could as he tried to gently pry Draco’s hand from his.

“You’re going to need to take him as soon as I let go.” Harry said to the woman and she nodded. And as soon as Harry took his hand back, the two disappeared from sight. He turned to Cornus and nodded that he was ready. with a quick wave to Hermione who waved back, they apparated.  
  


❁❁❁

Although the two had only apparated mere seconds after Draco and the medi-witch, by the time Harry had returned his feet to solid ground, the doors to one of the curse damage wards were already swinging shut.

Cornus resumed position outside of the door and Harry collapsed into one of the hallway chairs, his adrenaline wearing off. His brain clouded with thoughts of Draco, _no, Malfoy, when had he switched from last to first names?_ He thought to himself with wonder. Casting a tempus charm, Harry realised that it had been 5 hours since he was in Kingsley’s office. He sighed and got up from his chair to walk a lap around the corridor.

2 hours after they arrived at St Mungo’s, the medi-witch came out of the ward and made a bee-line for Harry. Hermione had joined him about an hour after he had arrived at the hospital and Ron had shown up about 15 minutes later, bringing along some hot coffee and baked goods from Mrs Weasley. As the witch approached, Cornus joined the trio to hear the news.

“Now, because I know that this young man does not have any available family, you three are now his stand-in family, understand? And well, we have to have an auror because of the severity of this case.” Myrle said and all nodded.

“We managed to stabilise him, we cleaned up all of his cuts and healed 2 broken ribs and a shattered femur, we did find quite a substantial amount of curse damage and he might have trouble casting any spells for a while, but it will come back and heal overtime. He is under a stasis charm just to help his body heal. I will be providing a detailed report to the Aurors with a list of charms that we can sense has been used on him.” Myrle finished, looking towards Cornus. 

“Can we see him?” Harry asked before she could turn away.

Myrle smiled sweetly at him as if she understood something he didn't, “I’m going to allow only one visitor to stay with him because of the state he was and still is in.” She then bid the group goodnight and walked off down the corridor. 

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances and Cornus made his way to stand outside the ward’s door again. Hermione looked at Harry, “I think you should go, he was very attached to you earlier.”

Harry looked down at his feet, “Yeah, you two go home, it's late.” He said and they hugged him goodbye then headed down the corridor towards the floos.

Harry watched them leave then nodded to Cornus before entering the ward. Draco lay on a bed in the middle of the room, machines beeping next to him and the slight movement of his chest was the only signal that he was alive. Harry collapsed into the chair next to the bed and let out a sigh, he then leaned back and let sleep overtake him.

He only got about 3 hours of sleep before he woke up with a start. Myrle was in the room, checking Draco’s vitals. Harry sat up and rubbed his face with his hands, “How is he?” he asked.

Myrle looked at him and sighed, “He’s still under a stasis charm, his bones have grown back already and most of his injuries are healed.” 

Harry looked down at him, he was still unconscious and glowing faintly. Harry sighed, he was still exhausted. 

“Go back to sleep dear,” Myrle said to him as she walked towards the door, “rather get some sleep, it won't help if you’re so tired you can’t be there for him.” She said as she closed the door behind her.

Harry looked at Draco once more, he looked so peaceful in his sleep. His face had regained some of its colour and his hair was no longer bloody. Harry reached for his hand and held on to him. He then moved forward and put his head on the bed. And before he knew it, he was once again asleep, holding his ex-arch nemesis' hand. 

❁❁❁

A sharp rap on the door woke Harry and he sat up quickly. His hand was still connected to Malfoy’s, who was still asleep. 

“Come in,” Harry said, running his free hand over his face.

In came Ron and Hermione, Ron was holding a plate of food and Hermione had a backpack slung over her shoulder. They both had grim expressions and exchanged a look when they noticed the twos conjoined hands.

“I brought you a change of clothing and Myrle said that there's a shower you can use down the hall on the right.” Hermione said as she joined Harry at Malfoy’s bedside.

“And I brought some food for you, it’s not much but I have a feeling you haven't eaten since yesterday lunchtime.” Ron piped up, setting the food down on the side table.

Harry smiled up at them, “Thanks guys, but…” he trailed off looking at Draco.

“We’ll stay here the whole time and one of us will come fetch you if anything happens,” Ron stated firmly, then he cracked a smile, “now go, he’s going to stay unconscious if you keep smelling the way you do.”

Hermione slapped his arm, “Oi, I will make you sleep on the couch.”

Harry smiled wider at the two of them, he’d always wanted someone like that to bicker and banter with, his eyes drifted to the pale hand still in his grasp, _maybe, just maybe he had…_ Harry shook his head, and carefully extracted his hand out of the sleeping man's grasp. He then took the bag from Hermione and gave them both a hug before setting off to find the showers.

❁❁❁

A few minutes later, Harry finally felt clean. He headed back to Draco’s room and was surprised to find Luna seated outside the room.

“Oh hello Harry, I’m not surprised to find you here, how are you doing?” Luna said with a smile.

Harry smiled back at her, “Hi Luna, I’m-” he trailed off, he wasn't quite sure how he was. Luna smiled, and patted the bench she was on, signalling him to sit next to her, before Harry could think, his gaze snapped to the doors to Draco’s room.

Luna, sensing his apprehension smiled sweetly at him, “He’s really strong, and very lucky to have a friend like you.” she got up and gave him a hug. 

“Luna, what are you doing here? Did Ron or Hermione call you?” Harry asked, the question leaving his mouth faster than it entered his head.

Luna smiled a different smile, one that was a lot more mysterious, “I had a wonderful dream about St Mungo’s so I thought I should come visit today, and I’m so glad it did, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten to see you!” 

Harry smiled at Luna, she was still the exact same since Hogwarts, “Would you like to see him?” He asked but Luna shook her head, not yet, she told him then bid him farewell and skipped off down the corridor. Harry watched her go then smiled and turned to open the door.

Instead it swung open and Ron collided with him.

“Mate! He said something!” Ron said with a slight tinge of concern.

Harry rushed into the room while Ron went off to find a medi-witch. He dropped the backpack at the foot of the bed and grasped Draco’s hand. As he did, grey eyes sprung open to meet him. 

“Harry?” Draco croaked out. 

A warm feeling bloomed in Harry’s chest, “I’m here Draco.”

It was then that Myrle entered the room with Ron behind her, “Right, I'm going to have to ask you all to leave while I do some checks, you can come back later.” She said as she shooed the trio out the doors and closed them behind her with a flick of her wand. 

It had been less than 5 minutes since they’d been shoved out the room when Kingsley came strolling down the passage. “Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione,” he greeted them all, “Just came to see our patient and deliver an update. How is he?”

“We’re waiting for the medi-witch to tell us, sir, she’s in there with him now.” Hermione answered, while Harry was still pacing around the corridor. 

“Right,” Kindgsley said with a glance at Harry, “well, we’ve charged Antone Growse and detained his superior for questioning along with some of the other guards.”

“What's going to happen to him, since he’s got friends in Azkaban?” Harry asked, his eyes never leaving the ward doors.

Kingsley sighed, “I don’t know yet, but between the DMLE and the minister we’ll come up with something, I promise.”

Harry nodded acceptingly then turned and faced Kingsley, “Where will Draco be going now since Azkaban is clearly dangerous?”

Kingsley looked away, “Thats another problem the DMLE is facing, house arrest is our next solution but there are members of the ministry who are against putting him with his mother.”

“He can stay with me.”

“Harry-” Hermione started, “Mate, I-” Ron’s voice overlapped hers.

“It makes sense, I was the one to get him out of there and my house is secure.” Harry said tersely.

Neither Hermione or Ron said anything, knowing it was the only option that made sense. Kingsley was quiet as he considered it.

“I’ll talk to the Ministry, but that should work, I’ll be in touch.” with that Kingsley said his goodbyes and made his way down the corridor. 

“I’ll be fine, you know he won't attack me, and if anything goes wrong, I will tell you immediately.” Harry said to the couple as he turned back to face the door.

Hermione and Ron exchanged glances but didn't say anything else.

They didn't have to wait much longer as the doors opened and they were allowed to enter the room again. 

“He’s doing a lot better, his bones are majority healed and all of his injuries are mended, we want to keep him for observation for a few more days so we can check his magical core and then he’ll be free to return…” Myrle trailed off not knowing where the blonde boy was going.

“He’ll be coming home with me.” Harry supplied and Myrle nodded, hiding a smile.

“Well, he’s doing a lot better, but I’ve put him to sleep so that his core will heal faster, he’ll be under for the next 5 hours at least, I suggest you use that time to let a variety of people know and ready your home for his transit.” Myrle said with a nod to Harry. She then picked up Draco’s file and left the room with a nod to the others.

Ron turned back to Harry, “Moine and I’ll stay here and let you know if anything goes wrong, I wouldn't be surprised if the ponce decides to sleep for a good 10 hours.” he said with a smirk.

Hermione slapped his arm again, “Really Ronald” she scolded but Harry let a small smile play on his lips while he hoped Draco got the rest he needed. 

❁❁❁

Harry had just stepped out of his floo when a tawny owl landed on his windowsill and pecked at the window, asking to be let in. With a sigh he walked over and allowed it in, the owl landed on the armrest of the nearest couch before holding out its leg where there was an attached letter. 

It read:

_Mr Harry Potter_

_The Wizengamot has accepted your offer to house Mr Draco Malfoy for the rest of his sentence. However, various checks will be made by DMLE aurors during the course of his sentence to ensure that all regulations are being maintained._

_Minister of Magic_

Harry studied the letter but his attention was quickly pulled from it when the owl nipped at him looking for treats. He made his way to the fireplace where a jar of owl treats sat. He threw one at the owl who deftly caught it and flew out the open window. With a sigh, Harry headed up the stairs to one of the spare rooms in order to prepare it for Draco. 

Draco would be sleeping in a room across the hall from Harry, in a room Harry hoped would suit Draco’s high standards. _He’s been in Azkaban for the past 6 months, doubt a plain room with an actual bed is going to be below his standards,_ a part in his brain supplied and Harry snorted in agreement. 

After changing the bedding as Mrs Weasley had instructed to do when he was expecting a guest, he summoned Kreacher to ask if he would collect the letters that were in Malfoys cell in fear of someone else finding them and reporting them. Kreacher nodded then popped into thin air only to return less than 5 minutes later with the small stack. Harry thanked him, set them down on the table and headed back to his fireplace to floo back to St Mungo’s in order to allow Ron and Hermione time to go home.

❁❁❁

It was nearing the 6th hour since Mediwitch Myrle had placed Draco in a peaceful sleep when the blonde started to awaken. Ron and Hermione had left about 2 hours prior, since they insisted on sticking around an hour longer to make sure everything was okay. But finally, both of them dead on their feet, they headed home.

Harry was seated in the chair next to the bed holding Draco’s hand when the blonde’s eyes opened and seemed to dart around the room before they landed on Harry. A smile spread across Harry’s face as the blonde's eyes slid shut once more and fell back asleep. This occurred twice over the next 3 hours each time Draco would only still once he found Harry. 

Eventually, Draco woke up and once his eyes found Harry, he tried to force himself into a sitting position. But Harry guided him down and placed a few pillows behind his back to make him more comfortable. Draco opened his mouth to say something but the words seemed to die in his throat. Harry rushed forward and enveloped the blonde in a hug.

They stayed like that for long, only breaking apart when Draco’s sobs had stopped. Harry summoned a glass of water and handed it to Draco, who drank long from it, draining the glass and looking at Harry who wordlessly filled it once more, yet Draco only sipped from it this time. 

Draco opened his mouth once more and this time only did the words tumble out, “H-how?” he stuttered. Harry smiled at him, and stroked his bright hair out of his face.

“Don’t worry, we can talk about it later, rest now.” He told him as Draco settled back down into the bed.

“Lay with me?” Draco asked tentatively and Harry smiled with a nod as he climbed onto the bed next to Draco and he cuddled up into him. 

Together they fell asleep.

❁❁❁

_Epilogue_

“Draco, honey, we’re going to be late,” Harry called as he sat on their bed tying his shoes.

“I just don’t understand why I shouldn’t wear my dress robes, it is important that I make a good impression.” Draco said, walking out of their ensuite in his ‘fancy’ black jeans and a suit jacket while running his fingers through his hair. It had been years since he had even attempted to slick his hair back. Nowadays he just let it fall how it wanted to, all he did was style it slightly in the mornings.

His fiance however, had long since given up with doing his hair and let it live the life it wanted. Although Draco never put on much weight, Harry had bulked up over the years, putting muscle on and replacing the scrawny boy that left Hogwarts. After Draco’s sentence had finished, Harry started offering to do wizarding home renovations and pretty soon Draco had joined him doing interior design. Together they had built a beautiful brand. 

The year after Draco had come home from St Mungo’s was one filled with healing and growth. Draco had nightmares most nights and hated sleeping separately from Harry. To this day, he still had nightmares on days where his anxiety was intense. But together they had found their niche and realised that they never wanted to be apart. It was a tricky road to navigate, with Draco coming to terms with being gay and then coming out to his mother. And of course once the press got wind of their arrangement, it was like blood in the water. 

Yet together they had weathered every storm and come out stronger every time. 

“The baby is not going to care what you are wearing, Draco.” Harry said as he got up to kiss his fiance’s head.

“Well Hermione might, you know how she was when you wore that red jersey last week.” Draco countered. Hermione had been rushed to St Mungo's last night for early labour and had been patiently waiting for her first daughter to arrive. As the two godfathers, Draco and Harry were instructed to be there at a very specific time (3:27 pm) by a very emotional Hermione. And no one dared question. 

“Well, we have to get going, are you ready?” Harry asked, taking a hold of Draco’s left hand and delighting in the feeling of a ring on his finger. They had been hesitant to get married. Neither one saw much point in it since they had already gone through so much together but then Draco picked up one of Hermione’s old wedding magazines and all he could hear was wedding bells. They'd gotten engaged a short while after but had yet to plan the wedding. 

“Yes, I am,” Draco said, as they apparated into St Mungo’s waiting area and made their way to Hermione's room.

Hand in hand, like it started. 

  
  



End file.
